


Of Space, Sky, & Time

by ReikaNanatsuki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikaNanatsuki/pseuds/ReikaNanatsuki
Summary: -Love is the strongest force in the world. It is the greatness of a road leading towards the unknown-Goku's daughter and Trunks have been living a miserable life in the devastated future until they decided to put an end to their nightmare by going to the past.Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc.





	1. Overture

  _The Earthlings who fought Frieza on Namek planet, along with the remaining Namekians and Dragon Balls were brought back to Earth upon their wishes to the Dragon Porunga._

_One Namekian year had passed. The fallen warriors, Krillin and Yamcha were finally brought alive. When they made a wish to move Son Goku’s spirit to the Earth, they found out that he was alive. Joy, merriment, exhilaration befall on the group upon the great news. They didn’t wait long until they decided to wish upon Porunga to brought him back to Earth, only_ _to be refused by the said man because he went to a training on a foreign planet._

_After another Namekian year passed, both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan were brought back to life, thus they made the last wish to brought the Namekian back to a new planet. The two planets_ – _Earth and Namek_ – _were once again resumed their life in peace._

_And so, a year passed…_

* * *

It was another day of peaceful summer for the young Saiyan named Son Gohan. The son of Earth’s greatest hero, Son Goku, with his wife, Chichi—couldn’t hide his boredom as he twisted his pencil on top of his summer homework. He tapped his other finger as the sound of his mother chopping radish echoed throughout the house.

 

Find ‘x’, his homework said. _Here it is_ , he thought he thought while circling the ‘x’ with his pencil. He haphazardly threw his pencil and rested his head on top of his study table, eyes fell on the window on his right. The young boy pondered about what was his father doing as he spoke.

 

The weather was great. The legendary Dragon’s Tear Lake that was known as the biggest lake in the world was glittering under the sun as if it had millions of diamonds beneath its clear blue surface. It is said that his family from his grandmother’s side was known as the protector of the lake, which was why their house located not far from the said lake.

 

Gohan placed his pencil on top of his nose, pondering how his father’s presence would definitely change the situation. If he was here, they would definitely spend time sparring, fishing, and even learning new techniques. Suddenly his mind strayed on his father’s transformation back in planet Namek.

 

He remembered it clearly – how his father’s hair morphed into the shade of gold, his dark eyes changed into sea turquoise, and body emitting vibrant light, overwhelming power – the legendary form called the Super Saiyan. He still remembered the thrill, how the form sent shivers down to his bone marrow. It was a tremendous power and he was wondering whether he could turn into one as well or not.

 

Even though he wasn’t a pure Saiyan, the warrior blood still running in him, so he should be able to change into one, right?

 

Sighing, he took his pencil and tediously twirled it. He wanted to become a scientist one day and he had to study a lot for that. But he couldn’t deny the fact that Saiyan blood indeed run inside him – feeling like looking for the thrill of battle. And that was the exact moment when his stomach churned into a sickening feeling. Pupil dilated, body shuddered, he felt his heart shrunk, stomach disappeared.

 

_This Ki is…_

 

As if answering his thought, the phone on his desk blared and Gohan wasted no time to pick it up.

 

“Do you feel it too, Gohan!? That incredible Ki…?” asked Krillin at the other side of the phone.

 

“Y-yeah…! It sure doesn’t feel like it’s a good Ki, either…”

 

“No, it isn’t… and it’s getting closer, fast...” Krillin continued, “You must be vaguely picking up on it, as well… we’ve felt it before. This Ki belongs to Frieza, doesn’t it…?”

 

The Ki undoubtedly belonged to no other that the self-pronounced ruler of the universe, Frieza. The enemy that should had been defeated by his father back in planet Namek.

 

The other warriors must have sensed it as well. Krillin told him to meet up on the spot and he hung the phone, immediately rushed into his room and changed into the Saiyan combat gear he attained back in planet Namek, the one he wore during his battle with Frieza.

 

Though he felt bad about ignoring his mother, Gohan didn’t answer his mother as he changed into the Saiyan’s battle gear. Brandishing both of his fists skywards, he flew away. He flew straight to the source of the malicious Ki.

 

His heart was thudding wildly as it engulfed by fear, and it was increasing the closer he got to the place wherever Frieza might be landing.

 

“H-how can this be happening!? This is terrible… Where are you, Otou-san!?”

 

Nobody but his father could beat him, especially judging from the amount of Ki Frieza had. The white lizard had grown much stronger than he did back in planet Namek.

 

Krillin was pale when he met him along the way, sweat moistened his bald head and made it look like a polished ball. The warriors— Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan—had been gathered in the canyon. All but the oblivious Bulma didn’t look like they were ready to face Frieza if they were to be engaged in a battle. Piccolo stood a little farther than where they were. His green face didn’t cover the fact that he was afraid as well.

 

They stood aghast when the sight of Frieza’s spaceship visible in their line of vision – descended with full speed to the open area not far from their place. And that settled their nightmare – the end of the Earth.

 

“N-No doubt about it, that’s Frieza! H-he’s still alive…” Gohan said, “… And to make it worse, there’s definitely someone else with him!”

 

“Listen, everyone! Do not fly! We’ll approach on foot, so that their scouters won’t pick up on us!” Vegeta brusquely warned them.

 

Frieza brought his soldiers, along with an unknown companion with stronger Ki. Frieza himself meant trouble and they were doomed with the presence of his other companion. How would they win the battle without Goku? Everyone had the same question floating in their mind. They had trained so much since their last battle, but fully aware that they still couldn’t beat him the way they were now.

 

* * *

  

Standing not far from where the warriors were a boy and a girl who attentively watched them behind the mountain rock, staying as invisible as they could, as well as their potential enemy’s ship. With a frown, the boy glanced at his wristwatch before looking back to the ship.

 

“He wouldn’t make it in time…”

 

Lounging her body on the boulder, the girl’s eyes fixated on the spaceship. “I guess so. The spaceship is going to land less than a minute.”

 

“Then… how about beating them ourselves?” suggested the boy.

 

The girl didn’t look too surprised by his suggestion because she somewhat knew the idea would cross his mind. “Are you sure you want to do it? We shouldn’t make any contact with anyone but _him_.”

 

“But it’s still three more hours until his arrival. I’m afraid Frieza would kill people off before that time.”

 

The girl bit his bottom lip before nodding her head. “You’re right. People’s safety comes first.”

 

Clearing his throat, the by extended his arm to the girl. His lady companion scrunched her nose as she glanced at his hand, him, then back to his hand.

 

“May I have this fight together with you, my lady?”

 

She snorted but still accepted his hand. “Fine, Tiger.”

 

 

* * *

 

_AN: I might’ve said that I won’t rewrite the story anymore but I can’t help it. LOL~ And this conclude the first chapter!_

_In case any of you available in Wattpad, please check out my account in ReikaNanatsuki. Honestly, with Wattpad being able to feature videos and graphics, I might be pampering you with more media over there. XD Please follow me, vote for my story, and add the book to your reading list!_


	2. Teens From the Future

“We have three hours until this ‘Super Saiyan’ arrives… Shall we wait for him, Frieza?” King Cold said, looking delighted with the quality of the planet they just found.

 

The planet called Earth had a vast amount of living source. High-quality oxygen, water, and the gravity felt just right – not too light, not too heavy. The planet would definitely worth quite an amount of money for many races that deprived of a great planet to live in. Their lots would definitely scramble upon it.

 

“Of course we will, Papa…”

 

Having almost 7/8 of his body modified after his epic battle with a mere Earthlings called Son Goku. The man was the remnant of the Saiyan tribe he destroyed a long time ago and he couldn’t believe that he managed to get into the strongest form that was said to be a legend. What made him even more furious was the fact that Son Goku had _taken a pity_ to him by sharing a small portion of his power…

 

Frieza always believed that he was the strongest being in the universe, but this low-class warrior had taken a pity on him.

 

He loathed him.

 

He loathed Son Goku so much.

 

In return of his pitiful attempt to let him survive, he would slaughter all the Earthlings. Frieza smirked at how mortified Son Goku must be knowing that he came too late to save the Earth. Three hours would be more than enough to banish the creatures that inhabit the planet.

 

Ordering his underlings to spread around the planet and start the killings, Frieza smirked at his obedient underlings. Especially knowing how much they blood-thirst and looking for the thrill of killing as much as he did. Son Goku must be feeling miserable for his incapability to protect his own planet.

 

However, before his underlings ever leave the place, a small thud of objects was heard not far from where he was. Two adolescents of the Earthlings stood before him—a boy and a girl. The boy had a muscular, tall and slender figure – donning an indigo denim jersey, a black tank-top, gray pants and golden boots. Two piercing blue eyes; straight lavender purple hair framing his face. He somewhat reminded him of certain someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

The girl beside him, height reaching his shoulder – petite frame and slender, had a long straight hair reaching her shoulder, secured by a pair of silver hairpins with the shape of a bird, hair was dark as night with matching onyx eyes. She was wearing a magenta elbow-length jersey with a light purple Chinese-styled tank top tucked inside, denim shorts, white boots and a pair of red bracelets on both hands.

 

Though they didn’t share similar feature, they had a thing in common.

 

The eyes filled with something he couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t a killing intent. But rather, the eyes of justice. The very same eyes Son Goku had when he became the Super Saiyan and fought him.

 

“Do you need something Earthlings?” Frieza asked with a smirk, thrilled to know that he was welcomed in an outcast planet like Earth.

 

“We’ve come here to kill you two,” the boy stated.

 

Frieza blinked in surprise at first, but that soon changed into a mocking smirk as the boy stated something ridiculous.

 

“It must be nice to be so oblivious…,” he said.

 

“We’re hardly oblivious, you’re Mr. Frieza, right?” the girl replied, the corners of her lips quirked up.

 

“Oh, I feel honored. To think that my name has spread so far throughout the galaxy that I’m even known for in such a remote planet…” he said while making a mocking curtsy, “Though unfortunately, nobody seems to have told you that I am the most powerful being in the entire universe,” Frieza continued while flicking his fingers, motioning his underling to finish them.

 

When the boy was about to pull the sword on his back, the girl moved past him as she entwined her fingers and stretched it to warm up. “Let me take care of this.”

 

The boy chuckled and retracted his hand off his sword. “Sure, my lady.”

 

Frieza’s underling sniggered. “Her battle power is only five. How pathetic… It’s unfortunate to kill a pretty girl like you. But here I go!” He fired his weapon towards the girl, only to be slapped away. The next thing they knew, the alien was killed in a flash—probably even realize that he had been killed. The girl cracked her knuckles and hooked her index finger twice, motioning them to come at her all at once.

 

“You little…!”

 

Unsheathing his sword, the boy moved to the girl’s side. Once again, in just a blink of eyes, the entire soldiers fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

“I don’t think you really need my help in this,” the girl said as she dusted her pants.

 

“Well, I’m a very understanding man. I know that my lady won’t be able to just sit by the bay and do nothing.”

 

“How sweet of you, Tiger,” she amusedly said as she playfully punched his arm. She then narrowed her eyes at Frieza and King Cold. “Now, it’s _your_ turn.”

 

“This is a surprise. Did you hear that Frieza? It sounds like she’s planning to kill us next,” King Froze said in amusement. Though having their entire army slaughtered, both the father and the son didn’t look slightly unfazed. Frieza didn’t even lose an inch of his malicious smile.

 

“Those who overestimate their own abilities are the one who meets the earliest deaths. Shall I teach him a lesson?”

 

“I’m going to kill you in the blink of an eye. I am certain of it,” the boy stated.

 

Frieza smirked. “You’re certain? What a foolish thing to claim.”

 

“Make sure to come at me with everything you’ve got. Right from the start. I won’t be as easy on you as Son Goku-san was,” the boy challenged.

 

“Son Goku? … That’s the name of that Super Saiyan if I remember correctly… I see, so you’re friends with him, are you?”

 

“We never met. I just know of him. You said it earlier remember…? You were going to kill all of the Earthlings before the Super Saiyan arrived so that he would be mortified.”

 

“That is what I said, alright. You’re one of them too… Although, since you’ve killed all of my men, I, Frieza, will have to take care of you personally.”

 

“My, my… What an honor. But I’m afraid you got some miscalculation here, Frieza-san.”

 

“What is that? I could sweep up the Earth’s garbage in no time at all.”

 

“I wouldn’t be that confident if I were you… The miscalculation I was referring to... is that Son Goku-san isn’t the only Super Saiyan… you got another two standing right in front of your eyes.”

 

Frieza didn’t like what follow the smile that grazed her lips. As the teens released their Ki, their hairs gradually changed into the shade of gold and their eyes turned turquoise. The boy’s hair spiked exactly like that of Goku and Vegeta’s, but the girl still retained her hair’s original model, billowing by the overwhelming air pressure around them.

 

“Go to Hell!” screamed the boy.

 

“The one going to hell… are you!” Frieza shot an energy ball towards the pair. It created a huge explosion which Frieza believed would leave no room to escape for them. The victorious smile grazed his malicious visage for the easy win, so did King Cold praise him for doing a tremendous job.

 

Unbeknown for them, the two easily avoided the attack, hiding themselves amongst the billowing smoke and like a predator, waiting for Frieza to let his guard off. The girl fired an energy ball to surprise them both, making the father and the son jumped to avoid the attack. But Frieza didn’t expect the boy to jumped higher than he did. He was sliced easily in half.

 

The king father could only witness his son being obliterated in a single energy shot from the boy with his pupil dilated. For a brief moment, he lost his smile but that was soon replaced by a malignant smirk.

 

“To think that you were able to eliminate my son, Frieza. So quickly… What would you say about taking Frieza’s place as my son…? And you, even though you’re a girl, you’re not bad yourself. Both of you, the strongest in the universe, are indeed fit to become a part of my clan. Worlds far more wonderful that Earth would be yours to do with as you like…” he said.

 

The girl just shook her head. “I appreciate the offer, sir. But I’m afraid we have to decline.”

 

“You turn your nose up at my offer? What a shame… By the way, that sword you have there appears quite remarkable. It must be strong; to slice through Frieza’s armored body so easily. Might I take a closer look?”

 

The boy didn’t answer and frowned deeper instead.

 

King Cold continued, “What’s the matter? Are you afraid to hand over your sword to me?”

 

The boy rolled his eyes to look at the girl who vaguely nodded at him, then smirked as he threw his sword to King Cold.

 

“Indeed, it appears to be well forged. I must confess, I believe it was because of this sword that you were able to defeat Frieza, don’t you think?”

 

“What are you trying to say?” he asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m saying that without this sword, you will never be able… to defeat me!” King Cold leaped and swung the sword towards the boy. But he was shot by Special Beam Cannon attack, right before he landed his sword on him.

 

The king lizard was trashed against the big boulder behind him, instantly losing his life. The boy took his sword and destroyed him to pieces. His lady companion approached the spaceship and shot an energy beam on it, thus, annihilating any trace of evidence of the aliens’ presences. With both heaving a sigh of relief, they released their Kis and returned to their original form.

 

“Well, that was…”

 

“Easy?” the girl finished. “To think that we can beat Frieza and his father so easily, I think we should be proud with our current progress.”

 

“We’ve been trained as Super Saiya for years, that’s why,” the boy said as he sheathed his sword.

 

“Hmm… Someone sounds cocky,” the girl teased him as she playfully punched his arm. He held her hand and kissed her knuckle, staring at her for the longest time before breaking the eye contact.

 

“I don’t think I’d make it this far without you, so…” He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckle. “I should thank you.”

 

She chuckled as she held his hand, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth radiated from his hand. “You’re welcome, Tiger.” But that didn’t last long because she quickly released his hand upon the presence of multiple Kis and walked away. “They’re coming. We have to bring them to the rendezvous point, so let's go, Tiger!”

 

The lost of her soft touch made him sighed. But it wasn’t the time for this because they were there for an important mission. The lavender-haired boy smiled when he noticed confusion in the warriors’ faces as they observed both him and his companion from the air.

 

“We’re heading off to meet Son Goku-san! Would you like to come?” he shouted.

 

* * *

 

_AN: The next chapter would be what is happening during their waiting for Goku. Stay tune for the update!_

_In case any of you available in Wattpad, please check out my account in ReikaNanatsuki. Honestly, with Wattpad being able to feature videos and graphics, I might be pampering you with more media over there. XD Please follow me, vote for my story, and add the book to your reading list!_


	3. The Mysterious Pair

The warriors were shocked upon the mention of Son Goku’s name. Though he was a hero that had saved Earth numerous times, Goku never bragged his name to anyone thus having one, even two youngsters knowing him was something nearly impossible, aside from the two being Saiyans that had been slaughtered by Frieza a long time ago. The two didn’t wait for them to answer but that wouldn’t be necessary because the warriors agreed that the only way to find out was to follow the two.

 

“It should be around point 573… 18220… So, right around here then,” the girl muttered as she checked her wristwatch. As she landed on the ground, followed by her male companion, she took out a capsule and threw it. The puff of smoke revealed a mini refrigerator filled with various kind of beverages.

 

“We have so many kinds of beverages here. Feel free to take it,” she offered.

 

The girl took an oolong tea and a lemon tea, throwing the oolong to her male companion. The boy clicked it open and sat on top of a boulder, lifting a can to the curious eyes and said, “It’ll be a while until Son Goku arrive. Since it’s hot around here, please take anything you wanted and relax.”

 

Bulma always was the bravest one to break the awkward silence. She came forward and took a can of beer, followed by Krillin and Gohan who took soft drinks. Gohan clicked his drink open, all the while having his eyes on the chatting pair. He sipped his drink and nodded as he approached them.

 

“Anyway, I was wondering how did you guys know about my father? Did you ever meet him before?”

 

The girl bent her body until she was on his height. “Unfortunately, we never had the honor of meeting him. We just heard some stories about him.”

 

“Then, how did you know that he’d be here in three hours?” Krillin asked.

 

“I’m sorry, we can’t tell you about that,” the boy answered.

 

Vegeta stepped forward and brusquely asked the boy, “What do you mean you can’t tell us? Who the hell are you? How both of you possessed that level of powers?”

 

The boy briefly paused before looking away from him. “…I’m sorry. I can’t tell you that either.”

 

Bulma noticed her company logo on both of the teens’ jersey. “Hey, that’s our company logo on your jersey. Do you work for our company or something?” she asked.

 

“N-not really…” he answered.

 

“Then can you at least tell me your names? Or your ages?” Bulma asked again.

 

“We’re really sorry that we couldn’t give out our names, but he’s seventeen while I’m sixteen,” the girl answered.

 

“Why can’t you tell us your name?” Tien Shinhan asked.

 

“Yeah… There’s no reason to hide it,” Yamcha added.

 

Before they could answer anything, Vegeta pouring oil to fire and barked, “And do explain why both of you could turn into Super Saiyan! There are only two Saiyans left in existence, three if you count that half-breed whelp! You can’t be a Saiyan!” Vegeta yelled as he stepped forward. “Frieza made sure that our planet has been wiped out. There’s no way two of you could be Saiyans!”

 

“But they changed into Super Saiyan when they were fighting and beat Freeza,” Gohan stated.

 

“And don’t you know that all Saiyans have black hair!?” Vegeta said while pointing at the boy’s lavender hair. The boy looked down and chose not to say anything while the girl slightly frowned at Vegeta’s statement.

 

“With all respect, Sir. We have our own reason to hide this information from you. Should we want to do anything vile, we would have done it beforehand. For now, please trust us and wait for Son Goku-san’s arrival,” she demanded as she looked at them one by one. “Please…” she pleaded.

 

Fortunately for the two, before Vegeta sparked another debate, Bulma stepped in between the girl and Vegeta. “Guys, let’s quit asking questions. If it wasn’t for them, this planet would have been blown away, so let them be,” she said while stretching her arms before the pair as if she’d do that to protect them. Not wanting to argue with the female scientist, they agreed and chose to wait for Goku’s arrival.

 

Sighing in relief, the girl approached Bulma with the intention to thank her, but the boy preceded her. “I’m really grateful for what you’ve done for us. Thank you so much,” he politely said.

 

Bulma wagged her hands with a chuckle. “What are you saying? We should be the one to say thank you. I’m so sorry that they’re making you uncomfortable.”

 

“That’s okay, we understand. They’re doing it out of curiosity anyway,” the boy replied.

 

Bulma smiled as she slightly patted the boy’s shoulder. “You’re a nice kid, boy. I’m glad you understand.”

 

The female scientist chatted random things with the two as they sat on a corner far from Vegeta. Even fools could see how the two easily warmed up to Bulma, as if they had deeper bonds to begin with.

 

“Oi, Yamcha. Can you believe that girl just wipe out Frieza and his entire army?” Krillin asked before sipping his lemonade.

 

“She’s getting help from the boy?” Yamcha responded.

 

“But Goku, even with the help of Vegeta still have a hard time to win against Frieza’s Force. I know that Goku might easily win over them now, but these youngsters… Who are they really?”

 

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t even believe she possesses the power like Goku and Vegeta if I didn’t see it with my own eyes,” Yamcha said before drinking his beer. “But that’s not what bother me the most you know?”

 

“Then what is it?” Krillin raised one of his brows.

 

Yamcha furrowed his thick brows and tilted his head when he examined her features. “Don’t you think she looks like… someone we know?”

 

Krillin studied her face and nodded. “Now that you mention it…” The girl caught them gazing at her and smiled, which made the two quickly looked away.

 

“So they’re the one called Krillin and Yamcha?” she asked, tilted her head to the boy’s direction.

 

“Yes.”

 

The girl’s lips simpered into a smile, staring at the warriors that gathered in the place with so much admiration. “It’s such an honour to meet the heroes from the past, right? It must be nice to have so many companions fighting alongside you,” she said as she took a sip of her drink.

 

“Don’t worry, this time, we will save them all…” he then gave a small pat on her head.

 

She smiled at this. “You’re right. We will save them all…”

 

The boy smiled at her before shifting his gaze at Vegeta. He never intended to gaze at him for long term – startled when Vegeta suddenly shouted at him, “What are you looking, brat!? If you’re a Saiyan then my appearances shouldn’t be strange for you!”

 

Looking extremely flustered, he quickly looked away from Vegeta. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, Vegeta! That’s enough!” Bulma scolded him before he continued. The Saiyan prince scoffed, rudely glared at the pair before turning his face away from them.

 

He kept his gaze on Bulma and Vegeta who bantered because Vegeta’s rudeness. The boy slightly smiled and somewhat amused by their exchanges. He craned his head to his right when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The girl smiled at him and he answered her gaze with a nod.

 

The couple talked to each other with a fairly low voice so no one could hear what were they talking about. However, Piccolo didn’t pick anything important with his super hearing. It seemed like they deliberately chose to talk only about general things.

 

However, after two boring hours, Bulma approached the two and with a sassy tone she asked, “Hey, are you two in a relationship?”

 

The girl’s expression remained unperturbed. The boy, however, gone red like a boiled crab.

 

“Eh? Err… About that… We…,” he stammered. Save to say something was going on between them.

 

“Honestly, I don’t understand myself. What are we really?” the girl briskly answered. Eyes flattened, the boy rolled his eyes to the girl, mouth snapped shut and form a hard line.

 

“Hee… I see. You should start working your way harder or she’ll be taken by another man!” Bulma added, winking her eyes while sassily nudged him with her right elbow. The boy was too flustered to say anything. He glowered at her while she mischievously arched a sly brow at him. “Man up and ask her out, Kid!”

 

But Bulma didn’t stop at that. She suddenly observed the girl, up and down. Mouth forming a big ‘O’ when she was hit with the realisation. “You know the more I’m looking at you, the more I realised that you’re looking like someone I know…”

 

“Oh really? What a coincidence. May I know who is this someone?” she remained calm while the boy beside her started to sweating all over.

 

“Yeah, in fact… Gohan! Come here! Take a good look at her, doesn’t she resemble your mother? Ah! Let me introduce you, this is Son Gohan, Son Goku’s only son, but you might already know about it as well, don’t you!?”

 

The boy was about to say something to the girl, but she nudged him with her elbow. “Don’t worry. Let me handle this,” she whispered.

 

Yamcha and Krillin finally pointed at each other. “Oh yeah! She looks like Chichi!” they said in unison. “I can’t believe I can’t point it out when I was the one to recognise her when she faced Goku in the tournament!” Krillin said as he scratched his head. “The resemblance is uncanny though.”

 

Gohan walked closer to them and took a moment to scrutinize her face. “Yeah, now that you mention it you really look like Okaa-san when she was young.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Son Gohan. I heard things about you as well but I’m sorry I can’t give out my name yet.”

 

“It’s alright. I wish you could meet my mother, you know? She might be ecstatic to see someone looking like her. She always wishes to have a daughter. If I have a sister, I bet that she’d look like you.” However, her face wasn’t the only thing that made him feel like he had a deeper connection with her. Everything from her smell, Ki, presence—they were all familiar and comforting.

 

She softly chuckled. “I see. I heard about this legend about Dragon Balls that could grant your wishes. Maybe you can find it and wish for a sister.”

 

Gohan chuckled. “Yeah, I might want to try that. It’s lonely to be an only-child you know?”

 

She lost her smile for a brief moment, making Gohan felt like he muttered something he shouldn’t. But she immediately shot him a bigger smile and said, “Believe me that I know that feeling so much. But trust me that it won’t be long.”

 

Gohan didn’t understand what she meant by that but he would be ecstatic to have a sibling or two. The more he talked with the girl, the more he sensed a deep connection with her, as if he had known her for a long time. But the feeling only made her identity no longer necessary. He only need to know that the girl wasn’t a vile person.

 

That was all he needed to know for that moment.

 

“Hey.”

 

The girl craned her head and pulled a sly smile towards her male companion. “How can I help you, Tiger?”

 

“How could you turn the table and corner me instead?” he said.

 

The girl beamed him her cheeky smile, slumped on the vacant spot beside him while mockingly stroked his chin. “You know, there’s an Eastern war strategy passage that was pretty well-known in my birthplace. It says… Openly repairs the gallery roads, but sneak through the passage of Chenchang.”

 

“And… what is that mean?” he asked.

 

She smirked. “It means… draw enemy’s attention by using a physical bait to avoid their attention on you.”

 

He lifted one of his eyebrows. “By physical bait,” he pointed himself, “Do you mean me?” She nodded while smiling triumphantly at him while the boy narrowed his eyes on her. “You truly are a meanie.”

 

* * *

  

_AN: The next chapter would be them meeting Son Goku. Of course a lot of you might have seen this since we already know the timeline. How would Goku react upon knowing that he has a daughter? Stay tune for the next chapter!_

_In case any of you available in Wattpad, please check out my account in ReikaNanatsuki. Honestly, with Wattpad being able to feature videos and graphics, I might be pampering you with more media over there. XD Please follow me, vote for my story, and add the book to your reading list!_

 


	4. The Return of Son Goku

It was all thanks to Bulma’s quirky and friendly nature that waiting for Goku’s arrival didn’t need to be so awkward. Though Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu finally joined the conversation, they clearly still kept their distance to the two strangers. Tien Shinhan still watched the two from a far, Piccolo only chatted with Gohan, and Vegeta remained a lone wolf.

 

Three hours had passed since the mysterious pair ended Frieza’s wicked plan for eternity. The small beep came from the boy’s wristwatch alerted them. He rose to his feet and said, “He should arrive any moment now,” as he helped his female companion up.

 

True to his word, a whistling sound was reaching for the Earth and turned their heads into the same direction. A trail of light broke through the atmosphere along with the familiar Ki belonged to none other than the man they were waiting for. With a voice full of excitement, Gohan confirmed that the Ki was indeed belong to his father. The ground shook as he spoke, mild enough so no one fell from the impact. Together, they raced into the same direction where the spaceship possibly landed.

 

A small pod landed exactly on the coordinate the girl mentioned before, creating a large crater around it. Emerging from the pod was the spiky black haired man, cladded in an unfamiliar set of clothes. Nothing about his feature changed ever since they saw the man. He looked exactly as if he just left a day before.

 

Gohan’s eyes gleamed with excitement and the group erupted into a happy cheer while the couple, hiding behind them, trying not to looked as excited. The girl clasped her hands together in front of her lips but it didn’t take genius to tell how she was touched by the warrior’s presence. The boy slung his arm around her shoulder and slightly massaged it.

 

Goku on the other hand was beyond surprise to see them waiting for him at the exact place. He floated in the air as he studied the changes in his friends’ features. “What are you guys doing here? How’d you know that I’m gonna be here?”

 

“It was these kids, this boy and girl over here! They told us where you would be!” Bulma patted the boy on his shoulder.

 

“Otou-san, you know who they are, right?”

 

Goku shifted his eyes towards the pair. “No. Who are they?”

 

“Huh? You don’t know them either? But they knew the exact time and place of your arrival,” Bulma stated.

 

Goku shook his head. “I don’t know about that. But Frieza should be able to track my ship down. Oh, talking about Frieza, who took him down? I sensed some tremendous energy took him down. Was it Vegeta? Or was it Piccolo?”

 

“Neither. Those two kids were the one that defeated Freeza. Along with his father and companions. And they can turn into Super Saiyan, just like you do,” Piccolo replied, folding his green arms across his chest.

 

That was the cue for the boy to stepped forward and approached Goku. “Actually Son-san… We need to have a word with you. Could you come with us?”

 

Goku’s eyes widened in confusion at first, but decided to comply with the boy’s request. But as he followed the boy, his curiosity grew more on the boy’s female companion that looked extremely familiar with someone but Goku couldn’t put his finger on it. Goku noticed her stealing glances at him, smiling at her whenever he caught her eyes and made her flustered in return.

 

The boy stopped at some point. “This should be far enough.”

 

“I should probably thank both of you… Thank you for defeating Frieza for me. Sure enough, I guess I went too easy on him. I should have finished him for good back on Planet Namek,” Goku said.

 

“You were actually supposed to be the one who defeated Frieza and the others, but there was some discrepancy, time-wise, and for whatever reason, you weren’t going to make it…”, the girl then continued, “So we didn’t have a choice but to intervene. We’re sorry about that.”

 

Goku chuckled and swatted his hand. “Nah, don’t think about that. It’s true that Frieza’s spaceship even faster than mine. But I picked up a new technique.”

 

“A new technique!?” the pair asked in unison.

 

“Yeah… It’s something called Instant Transmission. The folk on a planet called Yardrat taught me. They’re a strange people, not very strong, but they knew a lot of weird and useful techniques.”

 

The girl knitted her eyebrows. “No way… how could the history changed so much?”

 

“We intentionally just want to meet Son Goku-san, yet we ran into others as well. D-did it affect them?”

 

Goku widened his eyes. “History…? What do you mean?”

 

“Before I get into that, Son-san, are you able to freely transform into Super Saiyan at will?”

 

Goku arched his eyebrow at the boy’s sudden request but gave him an affirmative nod.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t do it at first, but I worked hard at it until I was able to control it.”

 

“Could you… become one, right now? For me?”

 

The girl frowned, looking confused at her partner’s request.

 

“Hey, what are y–“ The boy put his hand in front of her to stopped her.

 

“I know what I’m doing, trust me,” he said. But that didn’t convince the girl, though she finally stepped back.

 

“Please…?” he begged.

 

“…Okay.”

 

And he did. The pair widened their eyes upon seeing Goku’s Super Saiyan form – completely taken aback by the amount of power he emitted.

 

“I will change too.”

 

The boy changed himself as one as well, making the girl whipped her head towards him in question.

 

“Please excuse me,” he said before grabbing his sword and pointed it towards Goku’s direction, stopped exactly an inch before Goku’s face. But the later didn’t even blink his eyes at the ambush. The girl gasped but Goku remained unfazed by the attack.

 

“W-why did you not move out of the way?” the boy asked.

 

“Because I didn’t sense any malicious intent. I knew you would stop short.” 

 

“I see. Well then, this time promise that I won’t stop. Ready?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Hey, what are you planning to—“ Goku assuredly put his hand before the girl before she managed to finish her sentence.

 

“It’s alright. It’s normal for us to want to test each other’s power. I’m intrigued to see how strong he is as well.”

 

“A-as you wish then…” But the girl still glared at the boy who visibly caught what she said through her eyes.

 

Goku congregated his energy on his index finger then told the boy to begin and so the boy lurched forward to attach. Goku easily blocked every single slash the boy made only with his finger without allowing the boy to ever pierced through his defence. The satisfied younger Saiyan finally smirked and reverted back to his original form.

 

“Amazing. The stories I’ve heard are true. No, you’re even better. This is the sword that I used to slice through Frieza, you know,” the boy said as he threw his sword skywards, not even spare a glance to let it thrust into the sheath he buckled around his back.

 

“That’s because you weren’t trying very hard.”

 

Suddenly the girl kicked the boy on his shanks and slapped his head from behind, dangerously glared at the boy who was down to his knees because of her surprise attack. “Sorry.” He muttered apology under his breath while rubbing the spot she slapped.

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t fight you two! I’m okay, see?” Goku instinctively raised both of his palms to calm the girl. “He just wanted to test my power and I’m okay with that.”

 

“I apologise, Son Goku-san,” she bowed, “for the inconvenience he has caused.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I would be very happy if you can just tell me how do you know about the exact time and place of my arrival.”

 

She nodded. “Okay, but please keep everything we’re about to tell for yourself only.”

 

“Alright. Relax and speak freely, I can keep a secret,” Goku responded.

 

She glanced at the boy—silently told him to begin. The boy nodded in response and said, “Son Goku-san, this will be hard to believe for someone of your era, but… we came here with a time machine, from roughly twenty years in the future.”

 

“Twenty years? From the future!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

As if the fact that he was an alien wasn’t surprising enough, Goku couldn’t hide his shock upon the meeting with people who came from the future. Despite that, he decided to redeem himself. He thanked entity that his heart was strong enough to accept the news.

 

“My name is Trunks. The reason I carry Saiyan blood is because… I am the son of Vegeta-san over there.”

 

_Did he just say he was Vegeta’s son?_

“What?! Vegeta’s son!? Y-you really are Vegeta’s son?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“N-Now that you mention it… There _is_ a resemblance between you two…”  Scrutinizing the boy’s appearance, Goku could slowly tell that he wasn’t lying about his statement. Aside from the color of his hair, the boy was indeed inherited Vegeta’s physical features, even the way he scowled. Though Goku must say that this fact was rather surprising and his heart had nearly jumped to his throat.

 

“I was born two and a half years from now,” he added.

 

“Wow… To think that there’s someone out there actually had a kid with Vegeta. I really want to see this someone. She might have a steely personality to face someone like Vegeta,” he said while scratching the side of his face. He would like to know what kind of female could stand someone like Vegeta.

 

The girl clamped her mouth to suppressed her snigger at Goku’s remark about Trunks’ parent. The said boy softly chuckled, fully understood why he was surprised. His father was a very hard person – too proud, stubborn, selfish. Someone that wasn’t easy to face with everyday.

 

“Then what about your lady companion? You are a Saiyan as well, right?” he asked, leaning close to the girl to observed her feature as well. “Honestly, this is the first time I saw a Saiyan girl.”

 

“I…” Goku noticed that despite appeared assertive most of the time, she looked shy around him.

 

“You know,” Goku said while tapping his chin, “I swear you’re looking familiar with someone I know and– ah! Yes!” he said while pointing his index finger upwards. “You’re looking like—“ He immediately paused, eyes widened and let out a sharp gasp.

 

“Oh no, Chichi! I’m very sorry that it takes me years before going back!” Goku kneeled before her and bowed his head several times. “You look err… prettier than the last time I saw you though. Are you using the Dragon Balls to return your youth?”

 

The girl chuckled at first, the burst into laughter while Trunks gazed disbelievingly at Goku. He didn’t expect the said strongest man in the universe scared of his wife so much, even though he had heard about it before.

 

“There’s no way I’m Okaa-san since I’m a Saiyan, right? _Otou-san_ …” The girl blushed at her last sentence.

 

Goku, on the other hand, almost froze in his stance. He didn’t even realise that his jaw dropped to the ground upon the name on Gohan called him with.

 

“Okaa-san? Do you mean Chichi is your mother? T-then you are…” Goku said as he lifted his trembling hand to point himself.

 

“I’m your daughter, _Otou-san_ ,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

_AN: Well, Goku might have heart disease because of the number of shocking news he gets in one single day. XD_

_Please don't forget to subscribe, give me kudo if you like the story! XD_

 


	5. The Warrior's Daughter

_Otou-san…_

 

The word tasted warm and filled her with so much happiness when she said it. She had envied a lot of people who still get the chance to call their fathers in person but she finally had the privilege to called her own. It was the moment she always dreamt of since she was a kid.

 

“I’m your daughter, _Otou-san_ ,” she said again when her father still looking at her disbelievingly. Though the said person wasn’t not believing it at all. His heart was pounding with an immense excitement that he didn’t know how to react.

 

But when his brain started to work, he repeated the news to himself. “I’m going to have a daughter…”

 

The girl nodded with an equal excitement.

 

“I’m going to have a daughter! Chichi is going to be thrilled if she knows this!” He pulled the girl into his embrace (meanwhile Bulma shouted, “Son! What are you doing?! Why are you embracing another woman in front of your kid?!” from afar. Not that Goku cared because he hugged his own kid.)

 

Though she was stiffened in his embrace at first, his warmth gradually seeped into her. Slowly, she put her arms around him and returned his hug. She didn’t know how to explain what she felt that moment. It was really amazing that it was indescribable.

 

“I think it’s better to keep this as a surprise to the family. Don’t you think so?” She winked at this.

 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Goku put his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes. “I can’t wait to hold you when you’re born in the future.”

 

She chuckled to cover how she actually envied her past self. “That would be wonderful, Otou-san. But…” She took a deep breath. “Unfortunately we didn’t come just to tell you this. There is something very important that we would like you to know.”

 

Goku noticed the seriousness she implied and nodded. “Okay. What is it?”

 

Trunks inhaled a deep breath. “In four years’ time, on May Twelfth, at approximately ten in the morning on an island about nine kilos southwest of Metro South, a fearsome duo is going to appear…”

 

“There would be two monsters possessing power unimaginable for anything of this world…” the girl added.

 

“Who are they? Aliens?”

 

“No, Otou-san. They are artificial humans born of this Earth, otherwise known as Androids… And the one who created them was a former mad scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero.”

 

“The Red Ribbon Army!? For what reason? Was it the usual ‘World Domination’ goal?”

 

Goku recalled that he had destroyed the Red Ribbon Headquarters years ago and hadn’t heard anything about the cursed paramilitary crime organizations that they started to fade from his memory.

 

They used to be very powerful in the past and had massive influence that the Earth’s Military couldn’t stand a chance against them. They used to be officially led by a diminutive Commander Red, who at the time had the goal to obtain the Dragon Balls and use any means necessary to collect them. There should be remnants of loyal follower that decided to make a comeback.

 

“We don’t know for sure. He eventually created two more artificial humans, #19 and #20. They were intended to be the ultimate killing machines, but they ended up killing Dr. Gero instead. Which means all that remained are the artificial humans who were taking delight in slaughter and destruction.”

 

“Even Super Saiyan like you who killed Freeza in the blink of an eye can’t beat them?”

 

“We are… powerless against them…” his daughter muttered with her eyes on the ground. “They always are stronger than us. We are like birds that struggle to get free but never get our freedom from the cage they set upon our world…”

 

“We’re trying to take them ourselves. But even one-on-one took everything we had to escape with our life,” Trunks said as he looked away.

 

“Hold on! What about the others? Don’t you have any allies?”

 

The girl shook her head. “No one, Otou-san. Twenty years from now, only Trunks and I remain.”

 

“In the battle four years from now, my father along with Krillin-san, Yamcha-san, Tien Shinhan-san, Chiaotzu-san, and Piccolo-san… all of them were killed. And, Son Gohan… he barely managed to escape alive and become our teacher, until four years ago…” Trunks clenched both of his fists until they turned white and snapped his eyes shut in exasperation.

 

Goku glanced at his daughter at the mention of Son Gohan, surprised to see her barely react. She remained constant, void of emotion—as if she could feel none.

 

“As you’re aware, with Piccolo-san’s death, the Dragon Ball are gone as well and no one was able to come back to life. The Androids slowly killed everyone, our world become a living hell…” the girl continued.

 

“Hold on, what about me? Did they get me too?”

 

“You never had a chance to fought them, Otou-san. Just before they came, you’ll come down with an illness and you’ll die from it. It’s a virus that attacks your heart. Not even Super Saiyan can beat such an illness,” his daughter said.

 

Goku let out a small growl, clenching his fists like a kid who failed to get the toy he wanted. “What a bummer… Not even Senzu beans work against it? Damn it! I really wanted to fight these guys!”

 

The pair stared at him with eyes widened. “Otou-san… Are you actually upset because you won’t get to fight? Aren’t you feeling… afraid?”

 

“Sure, I’m afraid, but… They’re so strong. I really want to know if I can beat them!” he innocently replied.

 

She chuckled. Her mother didn’t exaggerate when she mentioned about how her father being a ‘fighting-maniac’.

 

“I never expect less from you Father. You’re truly a genuine Saiyan warrior… Exactly the sort of man Onii-san told me about.” She took something out from her pocket and handed him a small bottle. “When the symptoms appear, I want you to take this.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“This is the medicine. The disease is incurable in this era, but in twenty years, there’s a wonder drug for it. And this will save your life, Otou-san.”

 

“Really!? That’s great! Thank you so much!” Goku said while jumping around and hugged his daughter.

 

Across from the spot they were on, the blue haired scientist staring at Goku with disapproving look.

 

“Gohan, this is the second time your father hugging _another woman_ ,” Bulma said while lifting her eyebrows. “I wonder if living in another planet changed his habit. He barely shows affection to anyone aside from you.”

 

Gohan laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, it seems so.”

 

“You don’t feel angry with this?” Bulma asked again.

 

Gohan scratched the back of his head. “Uh, I’m not sure why, but I feel okay with it.”

 

Bulma shifted her glance back at them. “He doesn’t think that she’s your mother, right?”

 

Gohan laughed. “No way, Bulma-san.”

 

Krillin sighed. “Come on, Bulma! This is Goku we’re talking about! He only found out the meaning of ‘marriage’ a second before he proposed Chichi!”

 

“Oh, okay. You’re right about that.” Bulma nodded. She stared at the lavender haired man who was also staring at her. Bulma would always proudly tell everyone that this gut might be interested in her but there was something different about this guy. She felt deeply connected with him, the bond she never felt towards anyone.

 

The lavender haired man smiled as he glanced at the only woman at the party across from them before shifting his attention back to Goku.

 

“Son Goku-san, we shouldn’t be doing this, change history like this. But the world we live in is terrible. I have faith that you’ll be able to do something to help. That’s what my mother hoped for as she worked hard to finally complete this time machine.”

 

“H-hold on…” Goku paused as he scrutinized more details on Trunks’ feature. “Your mother knows about me?”

 

“Yes, very well,” he confirmed.

 

“A-And she made you a time machine…? D-Don’t tell me y-your mother is…” Goku couldn’t even swallow his saliva upon the realization that the only woman that possible capable on making something as complicated as a time machine was…

 

“Yes, she’s standing right over there,” Trunks said while pointing towards Bulma.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Goku was too shocked that he accidentally threw the medicine that supposed to save his life. Fortunately, his daughter was around to catch it. “B-Bulma?! That’s really surprising! I thought she would settle down with Yamcha!”

 

“Apparently, she got fed up with Yamcha and broke up. Then, she saw my father. She told me how he looked so lonesome, and well it happened. They never did marry, you know the kind of person my mother is,” Trunks said – looking down and turned magenta while explaining his parent’s unique relationship.

 

“B-but Bulma and Vegeta?” Goku stared at the pair who still curiously staring at him across the crater. “It’s just I never imagine Vegeta to settle with Bulma.”

 

“Please, keep that part especially secret, okay? If you say anything, and things get awkward between them, then my entire existence could be wiped out,” Trunks pleaded.

 

“Yeah, I got it! I got it! It would be bad for my daughter to fight the Androids alone if you’re not there to protect her.” He winked at Trunks.

 

“True. How my life would be without Trunks?” the girl nonchalantly said.

 

Trunks blushed at the comment and stared at his female companion with meaningful eyes.

 

“Imagine no one helps me bringing groceries, doing laundries, and fixing the walls.” She sighed. “I really need him alive, Otou-san. Please be extra careful about his identity.”

 

“Copy that!” Goku laughed as he patted Trunks on his shoulder while the said man sighed in exasperation.

 

“Anyway, we should take our leave now. I’d like to hurry back to the future and reassure my mother that everything went fine.”

 

“Okay, tell her thanks a bunch for this!” he pointed at the medicine he held between his fingers, “And I hope that the future does change.”

 

“Right, knowing your strength Goku-san, I can finally let myself hope again.”

 

“Will I ever see both of you again?

 

They were exchanging looks before his daughter replied, “I’m not sure, Otou-san. It takes a long time to store up the energy required for a round trip in the time machine. If we’re still alive after that, we will definitely come to help in four years time.”

 

“Stay alive, both of you. You have something to work towards. In the meantime, I’ll be training good and hard for these four years.”

 

“Okay, we will take our leave then. Please take care, Otou-san…”

 

There was a faint smile crossed on her lips as she turned around to follow Trunks, but she did it slowly, didn’t feel like wanting to leave her father because a second in his presence meant so much for her.

 

“Oh, wait!”

 

She turned around at her father’s call.

 

“I’m sorry to leave you so soon… And to leave you with a world in such a bad state.” Goku slightly bowed at her. “I’m really sorry for being a bad father!”

 

The girl chuckled in response. “What are you saying, Otou-san? I never get to know you because you died before I was born. But I know that you’re not a bad father at all.”

 

Goku shook his head. “I wish I can fight alongside you but… I believe that my daughter would be able to save the Earth. It’s okay to lose the battles… Once, twice, thrice, a lot of times. I did as well. But never give up on _hope_! Even birds fell numerous time before they fly on the free sky! Don’t forget that!”

 

 _Hope_ —the word indeed had a nice ring on it. It had something warm and cheering. But hearing it directly from her father somewhat stirred the emotion inside her chest. It smoldered the fire in her heart.

 

“I won’t, Otou-san…” She smiled. “I will always remember that.”

 

Trunks watched the father and daughter with a satisfied smile. He honestly envied of how the two managed to form a deep bond, unlike him and his father. However, it didn’t matter as long as his lady companion happy, and he could see how her face brightened after she met her father.

 

With heavy heart, the girl flew away, seeing how her father’s figure getting smaller in her line of vision.

 

“Do your best… Both of you!” Goku said while looking at their direction until they vanish from his sight.

 

 _Good luck… my little bird,_ he thought with a smile. The smile that quickly vanished upon the realization.

 

“Wait! Come back here! Please tell me your name!” Unfortunately for him, she had left with her companion. “Oh, no… It’s going to be troublesome to pick names with Chichi…” he said as he scratched his head.

 

* * *

  

“So, what do you think about him?” Trunks asked.

 

“A father every little girl could imagine… strong, caring and funny. I never imagine there will be a day I meet him.” The girl replied while a smile that could rival the sunshine crossed her lips. “What about you, Trunks?”

 

“Strong, proud, stern and lonesome man, just as my Mother said he was. I hope they will survive what’s coming… and my young Mother too…”

 

She held his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder. “We’re going to train harder and we will bring back peace, to this time and our time…”

 

Trunks stroked her hair before leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead and covered her hand with his. She released her arms from him when they saw the warriors gathered below the time machine, looking at them. Both of them waved their hands before they vanished into the tunnel of time.

 

Suddenly he remembered something and decided to ask her something that had bothered him for a while. “Are you deliberately keep your name a secret from him?”

 

She smiled. “Yes, my brother told me a funny story about how they named my brother. I would like to know the story when they’re giving my name too.”

 

He chuckled as he clicked some of the buttons in preparation to teleport to the future. The girl rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes for a moment before staring at him with smile vanished from her face.

 

“I just remembered something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You sure have a lot of guts to attack my father,” she said with an icy tone that stabbed him deep into his bones.

 

* * *

 

 

_AN: Some of you might’ve known her name already knowing that I’ve posted this story before. XD But if this is your fanfic, what would you name her?_

_I've been thinking and decided that I will post the continuation of the story ONLY in Fanfiction.Net and Wattpad. So if you want to read more, please look up for my name in both sites! Thank you so much and I appreciate any feedback!_


End file.
